


what's good for the gander...

by Medie



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demons? Demons are easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's good for the gander...

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/)'s [love bites 2: v-day porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html?view=1058842#t1058842) Set sometime after _Born Under a Bad Sign_ but nowhere specific. Post _Justice_ at least for Chloe

*

Demons are easy; meteor freaks, now that's hard.

*

Chloe yelps, Jo curses, they both dive for cover behind a counter when a tentacle (a _tentacle_!) lashes out in their direction. Pressing down on Chloe, Jo hides her face in silky-soft curls when shards of glass rain down.

"Damn it!" Chloe complains. "I _liked_ this place!"

Jo laughs. "You'll find a new one." Chloe's addiction to coffee makes that a given. "Or not," she adds when another shower of glass has her reconsidering. "We're probably going to die anyway so...coffee heaven?"

Chloe snorts. "God, I wish." She passes Jo back the shotgun. "Anytime you feel like sending Octo-"

"_Don't_," Jo pleads. She really does not need pussy jokes right now. _Really_ doesn't.

The grin Chloe sneaks over her shoulder is so much trouble. "Aww, come on, Jo," she wiggles a little, "someone had to."

Growling in frustration, Jo pops up to fire off two quick shots and mentally takes back every single crack she ever made about Winchesters, sexual frustration, and shotguns. Well, _almost_. She's got her standards after all.

Plus, unlike them, she's pretty sure she gets to take the hot blonde home afterward and Chloe is _so_ her favorite kind of party favor.

*

"You know it's funny," Chloe muses, leaning against Jo as they watch Detective Turpin glower at a tentacle as if it's going to come to life and throttle him. "The Metropolis police? Easier to fool." She pauses then adds, "Mostly. There's one that I'm pretty sure will figure it out sooner or later but..."

"She's not Joe Friday over there?"

"Nope."

Jo grins. "Must be my lucky day."

Chloe grins back. "Maybe if you play your cards right it will be." Her eyes light up when Jo dangles the coffee before her. "Oooh, aces high."

*

The coffee's still on Chloe's tongue when she slips between Jo's lips and coffee's _never_ tasted this good. She makes a greedy noise and tugs the reporter into the backseat with her, letting Chloe press lush curves up against her.

Chloe wriggles closer, pushing her hands up Jo's shirt to palm her breasts. The move is clumsy, fumbled, but Jo hisses a breath because a second later, Chloe's mouth is gone from hers and slicking a wet trail across her chest. She rolls her hips, rubbing up against Chloe and Chloe returns the favor until Jo works a hand between them to push up her skirt.

The last time Jo wore a skirt was her Daddy's funeral but she's got reason to reconsider that as skirts make this _way_ easier. Chloe grunts into her skin when Jo thumbs her clit, wiggling experimentally.

She laughs and pushes Chloe back, following her until Jo's the one pressing down and Chloe's the one looking up. With skirt rucked up around her hips, shirt open enough to hint at warm flesh, face flush and lips already kiss-swollen? Jo breathes a curse and kisses her again, swallowing Chloe's plea when she works two fingers in to tight heat and thrusts quick.

Chloe curses about tight jeans and zippers, trying to work her way into Jo's pants. Jo grins. "Mom always said they'd get me into trouble."

The zipper snags, Chloe looks adorably murderous. "Mom's right."

*

She makes Chloe come twice, screaming loud before a red-faced cop sends them on their way. Jo's still laughing about it when Chloe pushes her into the hotel room and attacks her jeans.

Jo ends up on her back, jeans around her ankles, with Chloe's tongue dancing circles around her clit. She yelps a curse when Chloe pushes fingers inside and curls up, stroking. Chloe laughs, breath on Jo's skin making her shiver, and looks up with a wicked little grin.

When her tongue tastes clit, it's the hottest damn thing Jo's ever seen.

*

Chloe Sullivan gets naked inhumanly fast (makes a girl wonder about Smallville) but Jo's not complaining. They end up in a tangle of limbs beneath the covers with Chloe snuggled closer, her fingers lazily playing between Jo's legs.

Drifting somewhere between awake and dead to the world, Jo almost misses it when Chloe speaks.

"So, I hear Gotham's got a man-sized bat on the loose...road trip?"


End file.
